Pyrrha's Got talent!
by Celestialskyfire
Summary: Welcome to Pyrrha's got talent! Lily a young RainWing decides to start a talk show/ variety show, with interviews and acts. Along with her friends she tries to handle the show by herself. But it is not easy. Just ask her. With interesting personalities and Blaze, it is a task performed with carefully plannng and randomness. How will this turn out? First Fanfic no flames please.
1. Show Premier Dragonets Interview Part 1!

"We'll be on live in five minutes!" a hurried gasped yelled. Lily quickly polished her scales, and slipped on a dresss. She gave the camera dragon a thumbs up. He nodded. "Alright we're live in FIVE FOUR THREE TWO..." and she was silent, the show had begun.

Lights flashed and TV's blinked on showing the spinning logo of the show, illuminating the set. It was beautiful, with sleek color changing walls, and onyx and marble pillars. But the stage was still the biggest marvel. It was dark black, with glowing blue and green lights. In the middle was a polished wooden desk, surrounded by three chairs, two microphones, and scattered couches."Welcome to PYRRHIA'S S GOT TALENT!" the announcer's voice boomed. "May I introduce our host . . . LILY!"

A golden RainWing pranced on to stage, wearing a wispy color changing dress. The band started to play. "OOOOOOOOO!" the audience cried in amazement. Lily flashed a dazzling smile at the crowd, walking over to the microphone "Thank you! Thank you!" "And now please welcome my co hosts, Starcatcher of the NightWings and Flow of the SeaWings!" Flow blew a kiss, and Starcatcher sheepishly grinned. Both of them sat down at the desk while Lily remained standing. "Welcome Everyone! Thank you for choosing to watch the premiere of Pyrrhia Got Talent! As a special treat today we will welcome the saviors of this world, the founders of peace ... THE DRAGONETS OF DESTINY!"

The crowd started to sing. _"Oh the dragonets are coming, they're coming to save the day, they're coming to fight for they know what's right the dragonets hooray!"_ As they TV's showed images of peace, little dragonets from different tribes play together, the bustling streets of Possibility, and finally the dragonets themselves. Mist billowed from the stage blocking any watchers view, and when it cleared there they were.

Everyone cheered except a few views at home like Firecteeth who threw a rock at the TV and growled.

Or Queen Scarlet who shredded her flat screen in a fit of rage. "GAHHH!" she screamed. "WHY! WHY?" WHYYY!" she cried.

"Welcome!" Lily cried, swooping over to her guests. Sunny blushed. "Thank you for having us tonight.!" "Of course Sunny we're happy to have you and your friends!" Flow walked up to them clasping a microphone. "Now for our first interview!" she said with a grin. She looked at Clay and winked. "So Clay, what is your favorite food?' she asked. He crinkled his snout, "Well I don't know. All foods are good. I really can't choose. I might need to do an experiment" Flow barked a laugh. Clay blushed. "So what is the best thing about your friends?" she pushed on. "They each have something special about them, Sunny's kind, Starflights smart, Tsunami's brave, and Glory well Glory's sarcastic." "HEY!" Glory hissed. Clay smiled. "Thank you Clay!" Flow said. He nodded and sat down on the nearest couch.

Lily grabbed the other microphone and decided to integrate Glory. "Your majesty." she said with a bow. Glory blushed, "You don't need to do that." Lily grinned a playfully elbowed the queen. Three purple dragons suddenly appeared. "YA YA YA YA YA!" one yelled. "Get your hands of the queen or no sun time for you!" another shouted. Lily stared blankly at them. Glory smacked face. "DEATHBRINGER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled. "HA HA!" Deathbringer shouted from somewhere in the crowd. "GRRRRRR!" Tsunami toppled over with laughter, until Glory glared at her. "What?" "Nevermind" "Go back to the rainforest please." Glory told her guards. They flew away mumbling about butterflies. "Sorry about that." she told Lily. "No you're fine." "So I'm guessing you like Deathbringer?" Starcatcher asked. Glory stared at him. "Excuse but did you not see me just yell at him?" she joked. "So no?" Glory smiled. "Maybe, Maybe not." '

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Blaze, to the SandWing net to her. "True love. Ahhhhhh."

Lily decided to wrap it up before it got worse. "Thank you everyone for watching Pyrrha's Got Talent! Stay tuned for the rest of the interview! Until next time!"

 **NOTE: If you would like your character to be interview on Pyrrha's got talent please leave his or her name, looks, likes/dislikes, tribe and what you want the interview to be about. Thanks for reading- Celestialskyfire**


	2. Dragonets Interview Part 2!

**Thank to everyone for submitting characters and commenting! You guys are the best! I will get you character in the next three chapters. (sorry for the inconvenience) Enjoy the story!**

Flow thought she was ready for anything. She had gone through five years of heavy training to prepare for any problem that came her way. And she was smart and quick too, but even _ten_ years of training couldn't prepare her for this. And the worst part was she figured it out when it was just too late.

"Lily? LILY?!" Flow screamed, knocking on the door. A pale blue and white RainWing came to the door. "Who are you?" she asked. "Shhh." the RainWing shushed her. "Lily is sleeping. She's very sick. Please leave." "B-but we have a show to run!" Flow cried. "Sorry not my problem." The doctor slammed the door so fast she nearly got her snout caught. "Oh no, oh no, I don't have a subsite!" _I need to tell Starcatcher!_ And with that she left.

"STARCATCHER!" "Mmmph." The black NightWing opened the door sleeply rubbing his eyes. "Yes?" he coughed."Lily is sick! We need a sub! Any ideas?" Starcatcher looked at her. "Um Flow, I'm sick too." He coughed again. Flow stepped back. "W-what?!" she stammered. "I'm sorry." he sighed. "It's not your fault. Thanks anyway." she sighed running back to her apartment.

"Forty nine phone calls. FORTY NINE PHONE CALLS! And no one wants to be a host?" Her maid Tide, walked into the room, wearing all white, which should have been calming but Flow was steaming. "You should have HEARD some of their excuses!" she groaned. "Um Flow I have a suggestion if you don't mind. I know they would say yes." Tide said quietly. "Really?" Flow threw herself at her maid's talons. Tide looked surprised. "But you might not like them." "I don't care, I _must_ know!" "Okay." So Tide told her mistress who she had in mind. "Grrrrrrrr." Flow hissed. "Usually I would say no but I am desperate." Tide sighed. "Good luck."

"Welcome to Pyrrha's got talent!" Flow walked onto stage and the audience gasped. "Hello!" she cried. "Today due to unfortunate circumstances Lily and Starcatcher can not be into today." The crowd sighed. "So today we have Liana and Whirlpool!"

"NOOOOOO!" cried Blaze. "I LOVE LILY! WHIRLPOOL SINKS! I mean really he really sunk in that eel pool." Everyone turned to stare at her, and Whirlpool glared. "Sorry."

Flow grinned despite the interruptance. "As you know we have already interviewed Clay and Glory," On que they walked onto stage to sit on the nearest couch, waving with embarrassed smiles. "So today we will finish interviewing the dragonets! First up TSUNAMI!"

Tsunami walked onto stage wearing a rope of pearls, and a feisty grinn soaking up the attention for all it was worth. She raised her wings flashing the royal stripes. "Show off." Glory growled.

"So what is the worst villain you've ever faced?" Flow asked "Burn, maybe Queen Scarlet?" Tsunami smiled shooting Whirlpool a playful grin. He groaned.

"Well my mother I think," she said in a joking tone. Sadly Queen Coral did not pick up on that. "WHAT?!" she cried, lunging at Tsunami, pulling a very surprised Auklet and Anemone behind. "HOW DARE YOU!" Tsunami sighed, "I was joking." "Oh." Queen Coral flapped back to her seat. Flow started to sweat. "Actually Whirlpool would be the worst." Whirlpool turned pale with rage. Tsunami smiled, pleased. "Alright next up Sunny!" Flow quickly said, before things got worst. Tsunami sighed, and walked over to sit next to a smug Glory. "Good job." Glory joked. "Shut up."

Sunny grinned prancing onto stage. "Hi Sunny!" Flow said. "Hi! It's so nice to see you again!" Sunny exclaimed. "You too, ready for your first question?" "Yup!" "So what did you think about your friends when they related you to Blaze?" Whirlpool interrupted. Sunny blinked.

"That was _not_ question." Flow whispered. Her shrugged.

"I felt horrible. Just horrible. I could't believe my friends thought I was anything like that idiot." Glory and Tsunami blushed, and Blaze gasped in horror. "I'M AN IDIOT!" she yelled. This time it was Sunny's turn to blush. "Sorry." she whispered. "But am I a pretty idiot?" Sunny sighed. "Yes Blaze, yes you are." "YAY!" Blaze cried. "And last but not least, Starflight!" Flow said, who's dress what soaked from her sweat.

Starflight was helped onto stage by Fatespeaker who was describing the stage to him. "Ready?" Liana whispered loudly. They nodded. Liana swooped them onto stage. "What does it feel like to be blind?" she asked, before Flow could tell her what to do. Starflight sighed, and Flow growled. "I hate it. I miss the world of colors, and faces, and scrolls, I really miss scrolls." he sighed again. "But I still have my friends, and the war is over and that's what matters. "Do you love Fatespeaker?" Starflight turned so pale he was almost white. "U-um." he murmured. Everyone held their breath. "Umm," Fatespeaker turned pale too. "Yes." he finally admitted. "OOOOOOOO!" the crowd cried. "Thank you for watching Pyrrha's Got Talent! Next we''ll interview a SkyWing princess! Stay tuned!"

 **Thanks for reading! Starflight finally admitted it! I hope you enjoyed that.- Celestialskyfire**


	3. Princess Infero!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wings of fire or Princess Infero.**

 **Hello! Welcome to Chapter Three! Today we have our first submitted guest! Thank you to Adrenaline for submitting Princess Infero! You rock! And thank you to everyone else who submitted a character! I get you on as soon as possible. Enjoy the story!**

"Lily!" "Hmm? Oh hi Starcatcher!" Lily said opening the door. "Sorry about my appearance I just woke up." she yawned.

"It's okay." Lily yawned again and took a sip of her coffee.

"Here come inside!" she tugged him in, and sat him at her table, which was a eye scorching pink.

"So what is it?" she asked sitting down next to him. "We have our first submitted guest today, I was a little worried I guess." he admitted shyly. "It's a princess. Ruby's daughter I think." Lily said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh. That's why Flow was going crazy. She sure likes to make an impression."

"She was like "AHHH! THE WORLDS GOING TO EXPLODE IF I DON'T FIND MY PEARLS! THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE!"

Starcatcher cried imitating Flow. Lily chuckled, "That's Flow for you. Anyways how about this, I meet you at the studio an hour early so we can prepare?" "Sounds good." "Bye!" "Bye!"

 _Six hours later ..._

'Lily I'm here." Starcatcher said arriving at the studio. "Hi!" Lily shot down from the stage to meet her friend. "WOW! You look great!" he exclaimed. She was a golden and red, like a SkyWing ad wearing jewelry and a sky blue dress. He looked down at her wrist cuffs and old tuxedo blushing. "Lily has the guest arrived yet?"

The RainWing shook her head. "Nope. Not yet, she will be here soon though." He shivered. "I'm going to ... prepare." and he rushed off. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Welcome to Pyrrha's Got Talent!" Lily cried, giving the crowd a healthy dose of her famous grin. "Today is a very special episode! We have our first submitted guest!" The band played a dramatic tune

Blaze went wild. "YAAAAAAY!" she cried Pubbing her fists in the air. "YAY!"

"Please welcome PRINCESS INFERNO OF THE SKYWING!" the announcer boomed.

The crowd gasped. SHe was beautiful but looked deadly at the same time. With blood red scales and almost black under scales she was breathtaking. And her crimson claws and shining, teeth she looked like she was ready to kill.

"Welcome!" Flow cried, **(And yes she looked perfect)**.

"Ready for your first question?" Infero rolled her eyes. "Yes of course." she said sarcastically. Flow locked eyes with Lily.

Lily took over "So do you have a relationship with anyone? Hmm?" Infero shot her a look. "Fine yes alright! I do! And it's not your business!" she grumbled. "Ookay." Lily stared to say, but was interrupted by Blaze.

"OOO!" she cried, "Who is it! No wait let me guess!" she racked her incredibly small brain. "Eagle, Falcon? NO I GOT IT! It's S-" "SHUT UP!" Infero hissed, pinning Blaze with her golden eyes. Blaze was quite.

"Next question! Are you planning to overthrow Ruby?" Flow tried. Infero rolled her eyes. "No! And shut up!" Smoke billowed out of her nostrils. Blaze stared to speak, but Infero shot her another look. Blaze yet again was quite,. For the next five minutes at least.

Starcatcher walked over to the SKyWIng princess, and took a deep breath. "What do you think of QUeen Scarlet?" he asked. Inferno's eye lit up. Starcatcher gulped. He finally look at her horns. The were the dark color of dried blood. He hopped the was their natural color. "What do I think of Queen Scarlet. WHAT DO I THINK OF QUEEN SCARLET!" Infero roared. "SHE DESERVES TO PERISH BENEATH MY TALONS! I WILL CATCH HER AND THEN..." she smiled evilly. "I WILL RIP OUT HER THROAT! AND I WAS SCORCH HER EYES!" Starcatcher looked like he was about to throw up, and Flow started backing away. "And I will make is a slow painful death and-" "That's all for today! Thank you for watching Pyrrha's got talent!" Lily exclaimed. The cameras blinked off. It was over.

 **I Hope you like that! Thank you yet again to Adrenaline the SkyWIng for submitting Infero and the questions! Thanks for "watching"- Celestialskyfire :D**


	4. Holiday Special!

**I'M ALIVE! Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out. I also have a quick announcement. Please let me know the questions and answers for your character's in the interview, (Sorry about this inconvenience.) Once I have the info I need the show will be up and running again! Happy Holidays and enjoy the show!**

 **NOTE: Contains a few tiny spoilers from Winter Turning. Read at your own risk.**

"Brrr." Lily shivered, trudging through the heavy banks of snow. "It is _really_ cold."

"I won't argue with you their." Flow agreed, snapping on a pair of earmuffs. "I miss the Sea Kingdom." she sighed. "It's almost never cold there.

Lily shrugged. "I agree with you in all of our homes it's not really cold but we need to make the best of what we got."

"Yeah! And we're almost to the studio!" Starcatcher said cheerfully. "And the surrounding are beautiful." he added.

The dragons nodded, the street looked like a postcard, with snow softly falling, warm windows, smiling faces, and many brightly colored decorations.

"I love the holiday season!" Lily exclaimed. "Even though it is cold."

"Okay are you ready?" Flow asked, in her usual "We're are on a tight schedule." voice.

"Almost." Lily replied placing a diamond tiara on her head.

"Hmm, which dress looks better?" she asked holding up two fancy pieces of attire.

"I don't know! Whatever you think's best! And Starcatcher said we're live in 10 MINUTES!"

"That plenty of time! Lighten up Flow! It's the holiday season!"

Flow grumbled about "how she could never do her job" and left the room.

"5, 4, 3, 2,"

"WELCOME TO PYRRHA'S GOT TALENT!" Lily exclaimed, waving to the screaming crowd.

Lights flashed and screens swiveled as the camera clicked on.

She twirled to the curtain wearing a crimson gown, and a warm smile as the curtain unrolled.

The stage had been beautifully decorated for the holidays, with menorahs, shimmering ice, snow, stockings, and other holiday related items.

The usual desk and chairs were made out of ice and banners now hung in the autiorim.

"Happy holidays to all our viewers, across Pyrrha, and the weird scavenger planet called Earth!"

"Today for our Holiday Special, we're going to share news about book 9! **(This news is real.)** Then we're going to have a show put on by the majestic IceWIngs!" Flow smiled, walking onstage in a silvery-blue dress.

"WOOOOOOO!" yelled the crowd.

"First up the latest news about the upcoming books!"

"YAY!"

"We have the title for book 9!"

The crowd held its breath.

"It's, TALONS OF POWER! Turtle is the confirmed protagonist!"

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Blaze yelled, doing a little dance.

"Now for the IceWing show!"

"Please welcome her majesty, QUEEN GLACIER OF THE ICEWINGS!"

A dazzling IceWing with snow white scales and a simple string of diamonds walked onto stage.

She was sleek and muscular with arctic blue eyes, and she raised an brow when she saw Lily's scales turn bright pink.

"Thank you Queen Glacier." Flow said bowing before the regal IceWing.

"We are very honored to have you here."

Queen Glacier nodded, and flicked her tail, as she walked offstage. Instantly a troop of IceWing soldier fanned out in perfectly colied lines around her.

"Welcome Pyrrha, and Earth to the IceWing's performance!"

And then the IceWings started to march, forming seven circles, and twisting spirals on the stage.

"OOOOH!" the crowd cheered.

On cue the IceWings started dipping diving, and dancing in union.

Next the brought out the moon globes.

The crowd gasped.i

The IceWings formed a tree and several were holding bright spheres of light.

Finally they broke off to form a huge IceWing hovering in the middle of the stage.

The crowd went wild.

Bowing the IceWings left the show in two perfect orderly lines.

"Thank you IceWings!" Lily exclaimed.

"That was amazing!"

"Yes indeed!" Flow said with a warm smile.

"And thank YOU viewers! We hope you had/have a happy holiday!"

The band started playing and the camera clicked off, as Lily flashed one last grin at the camera.

 **Thanks for watching! I hope you enjoy the holiday special, and please add the characters questions and answers if you are going to submit one. (If you already have done this please state the names, questions, and answers.) Sorry about this. - Celestialskyfire**

 **NOTE to fellow FanWings: ESCAPING PERIL COMES OUT IN A FEW DAYS! YAY!**


	5. Starwatcher of the NightWings!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wings of Fire or Starwatcher.**

 **Hello fellow FanWings! Here is the next episode of Pyrrha's got talent! Thank you to MCZ and Flaymeskywing for your reviews and support, and thank you Shadowwhisper for submitting Starwatcher and her script.**

 **I apologize if you submitted a character and it's has not been on the show yet. The reason is I need you character's script and my character reply to do the show. I'm really sorry about this.**

 **Enjoy the show!**

"WATCH OUT!"

"AHH!" Lily shrieked, leaping out of the way, as Starcatcher crashed onto the landing platform.

"You could has gotten me killed!" Lily scolded.

Starcatcher grinned.

"Maybe I _do_ need to work on my landing. But keep in mind I am _not_ a SkyWing."

"I completely agree with both sentences but the first one more then the second one.." Flow said swooping down beside them.

"Why? I don't have big wings, I'm not grumpy-"

"HEY!" a passing SkyWing growled.

"Sorry! I don't have red or orange scales, and my eyes are _purple_ not orange!"

"Okay, okay you're not a SkyWing." Flow sighed.

"But let's go check in at our hotel, we have a very busy day tomorrow!"

"Can't hear you" Starcatcher said, taking off.

Lily and Flow exchanged a smile, and they took off after him giggling.

"Ooh."

"Wow."

"So _this_ is the legendary Jade Mountain Academy."

"I guess so."

"It's, um big."

That was an understatement.

Jade Mountain loomed above them, bustling with dragons of every shape and color.

"Should we go in?"

"Sure."

The tunnel inside with flooded with light, and the trio gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yup." Flow said.

"Agr-" Starwacther started to say but he was cut off by a beaming black dragon.

"Hi I'm Fatespeaker! Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! Are you here for the filming off the show?"

Flow nodded.

"Right this way!"

She leaded them down a tunnel to a cave swarming with dragons.

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed, looking at the set.

There was a painted black wooden stage, with a sleek desk, spotlights, TV screens flashing the show's logo, chairs, and couches.

Around the room there light blue stone pillars, along with several plush seats, and more TV screens.

"It looks great. I'm impressed!"

Fatespeaker blushed.

"I'm glad you like it." she said as she left.

"Uh Lily what are you wearing and how did you have time to do a random costume change while we were talking?"

Starcatcher asked, as the RainWing twirled in a midnight blue gown, complete with diamond jewelry.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm just getting ready for the show. You can never be too prepared as Flow always says." she smiled at the SeaWing.

"Ookay."

"Now come on! You need to get dressed too! Oh and Flow, I have the _perfect_ dress for you!"

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"OKAY EVERYONE DRAGON, WE'RE ON LIVE IN 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Welcome to Pyrrha's got talent!" Lily grinned, as the cameras zoomed in on the new set.

"We're filming live from Jade Mountain Academy!"

"Today we have a special guest! Thank you to Shadowwhisper for submitting Starwatcher! And now let the show begin!"

Flow and Starwatcher walked onto stage grinning.

"Please welcome, STARWATCHER OF THE NIGHTWINGS!"

Spotlights flashed, and screens whirled as a young NightWing walked onto stage.

"H-hi." she mumbled.

"Welcome Starwatcher! We are very happy to have you!" Lily exclaimed, guiding the dragonet over to a couch.

"So ready for your questions?"

Starwatcher nodded.

"So, can you see the future and stuff?"

Starwatcher looked nervous.

Finally she spoke.

"Uh... Y-yeah I-I see the future and r-read m-minds."

Lily looked delighted.

"Oooh! What am I thinking?" she wondered.

Starwatcher contracted before saying: "Y-you're w-wondering f you can m-make this s-show a s-success." she said, blinking.

Lily's mouth dropped open in awe.

"Wow."

"OH MY GOSH!"

I golden white burl dashed onto stage.

"Oh great." Lily sighed face taloning.

 _Who keeps letting this crazy dragon in?_ That's what Lily wanted to know.

"Blaze, _please_ go back to your seat. We don't want the police to lead you out."

"They won't I'm a princess! And super duper nice! No one would _ever_ do that!"

Starwatcher looked mildly amused.

"Blaze PLEASE leave the auditorium!" Flow grumbled, "We're in the middle of filming a show!"

"Aww." Blaze's wings drooped.

"Please?"

"Okay." Blaze sighed walking off stage.

"I apologize for that interruption Pyrrha. Now back to the show!"

"Do you know what's up with the Darkstalker?"

The crowd gasped.

Every FanWing was on the edge of their seats.

Almost all of Pyrrha wanted to know this!

Starwatcher turned a bit pale, as all the dragons around her started freaking out.

"Y-yeah. H-he's a g-good -and scary- friend o-of m-m-mine."

"That's really cool!"

Starcatcher took over, shooting Starwatcher a friendly smile.

"Last question!" he said cheerfully.

"Do you like having Glory as queen?"

She paused looking thoughtful.

"Well, I-I'd have have a N-nightWi-wing queen, but but she's s-still a g-g-good one."

"Thank you Starwatcher! It was a pleasure to have you!"

"And thank you to our viewers across Pyrrha and Earth!"

The banded started to play, and the spotlights swirled.

"And Happy New year!"

 **I hope you liked that! Please stay tuned, I will try to have a new episode in the next two weeks. Thank you for your support, and for watching Pyrrha's Got Talent! Please review and have a Happy New year!- Celestialskyfire**


	6. Happy New Year!

"Okay, everyone. We're on live in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"WELCOME PYRRHA! We're streaming to you live from our studio in New York City!" The announcer boomed.

"Please sit back and relax because the next hour is really going to fun!"

The curtain dropped, revealing a golden set, with plush couches, tables, and a huge glasses window looking out on time square and the ball.

"Millions of dragons have gathered here tonight in the bitter cold to watch the ball drop at midnight."

"Are you ready for the new year?"

"This is the question we're going to ask to several celebrities over Pyrrha!"

"First up- THE DRAGONETS!"

One by one the dragonets swooping in landing on the couches (Even Starflight managed to land without crashing.)

Lily walked onto stage with a dazzling smile, and a colorful party hat.

"Welcome! Thank you for joining us tonight!"

"So Sunny, are you ready for the new year?"

"Yes!" Sunny exclaimed, twirling in a sky blue dress.

"I know that everything will turn out okay in the end, and that we are well prepared for what's to come!"

She grinned, sitting down.

"Thank you Sunny! What about you Starflight?"

He turned red, twiddling his talons.

"Truthfully I'm not sure. I'm doing everything I can but I hope that will be enough. Will it?"

"I'm sure it will." Starcatcher said, as Flow and him walked onto stage.

"Now, Queen Glory are you prepared?"

"I will take it as it comes, and do my best to ensure the best outcome." Glory said, a ripple off gold cascading down her purple scales.

"Clay?"  
"I think so." he said scratching his head.

"I'm ready to take it as it comes."

"Well said."

"And finally Princess Tsunami what do you think?"

"Yes!" she said puffing out her chest.

"I'm ready to fight my way out if anything happen though."

"Thank you dragonets!" Flow said.

"Now the Jade Winglet!"

They walked onto stage occupying a nearby couch (Expert Peril who hovered in the air careful not to touch anything.)

"So Moon what about you?"Starcatcher asked.

"Moon took a deep breath. "I think I am."

"I will just do my best to try to make this a good year."

"Winter?"

"Yes. I am ready."

"This year I will be strong, and true. And I will fight for my friends." he said grinning at a blushing Moon.

"Qulbi?"

"I am ready. I have a plan for the new year, and a new plan for Queen Thorn."

"Thank you, Turtle."

"Maybe. Well no not really I guess. I have no plan whatsoever except to stop all the evil villains in the next two books."

"Hmm. Finally last but not least Peril!" Flow said.

"I am! I will do all that I can to make this a good and safe year."

"Thank you Jade Winglet!"

"Now a toast to the New Year!"

Flow, Lily, and Starwatcher all took a seat as dragons darted around carrying bubbly glasses of wine and ginger ale.

"To the new year!" everyone yelled raising their glasses to the sky.

"I must say this has been a great night!" Lily exclaimed.

"Indeed." Flow grinned.

"OH MY GOSH GUYS LOOK!" Sunny yelped, nearly spilling her drink.

"THE BALL IS GOING TO DROP IN ONE MINUTE!"

As she spoke as the screens instantly started counting down. 60, 69, 68-

"Well folks this has sure been a great year!" Starwatcher cried.

56, 55, 54, 53-

"Are you ready?" Lily asked.

44, 43, 42, 41, 40,-

"Because here comes the new year!" Flow shouted.

33, 32, 31, 20

Everyone gasped.

It was almost here!"

15, 14, 13, 12, 11

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!" Everyone started shouting.

The ball started flashing.

"4! 3! 2! 1!- HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The ball dropped, as confetti rained from the sky and from the set.

Streamers were blown and hats were tossed as the crowd outside roared.

"Thank you for watching Pyrrha's Got Talent, and have a Happy New Year!"

 **Happy New year. Thank you for reading my stories and supporting me this year. You rock! Good luck this year!**

 **\- Celestialskyfire**


	7. BLAZE

**Hello fellow fanwings! Welcome to Pyrrha's got talent! This is the next episode where Flow, Starcatcher, and Lily have to find a substitute for the dragon they will interview. But lets just say it's not who they want . . .**

 **Enjoy!**

Flow was in a bad mood.

She stomped around the set her gills flaring and her tail lashing.

"What's wrong Flow?" Lily asked calmly.

Flow took and deep breath and shouted: "I have no one to be on the show tomorrow! I went down the backup list and not even one dragon we avalible! Plus the Darkstalker canceled his appointment because he was busy destroying the world or something like that! WHAT WILL I DO?"

Lily blinked registering the information.

"Well just check the back up to the back up list."

Flow's eye's widened.

"You're a genius Lily! WHy did't I think of that!"

Lily shrugged and went back to polishing her scales.

Flow dashed to the file cabinet.

"Hm."

After five minutes of searching she pulled out what she was looking for.

"GOT IT!" she called to Lily.

"Great! Whos is first on the list?"

Flow opened it with a smile but her happiness turned to pure shock when she read the name.

"Oh no, oh no!'" she yelped.

"This can't be true!"

"What is it?" Lily asked, puzzled.

Flow showed it to her and she too gasped in horror when she the read the name.

"Three moons Flow!"

"I know."

"We don't have any other choice. The show must go on!"

"This is going to be a nightmare."

"Ready?"

"No."

"Okay, we're on live in, 5, 4, 3, 2,1-"

"Welcome to Pyrrha's Got Talent!"

Lily walzed on stage with golden scales, and a pale dress that fluttered as she walked.

"Today we will be interviewing . . ."  
the audience held its breath.

"BLAZE THE SANDWING!" Lily yelled.

The crowd took a minute to respond.

"Woo?" said a solitary SandWing.

Lily decided to get on with it before it got worst.

"Please welcome Blaze!"

The SandWing princess walked onto stage escorted by Flow and Starwatcher.

And she was wearing a hideous costume of treasure, over applied makeup, and an eye ball scoring pink dress.

"YAY!" Blaze shouted.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK Y-"

"Your welcome." Flow said dryly.

"Now on with the show!"

Blaze did a little happy jump, showing off her dress to the audience who were momentarily blinded.

"Um, so Blaze what do you think about Thron being on the throne?"

Blaze shrugged.

"It's okay. I would have been a million times better though! I'm beautiful, kind, and _everyone_ loves me!"

At least twenty dragons rolled their eyes.

"Thorn on the other talon isn't as beautiful or well loved as me." Blaze continued.

"Ookay. Next question! What did you think of your sisters?"

Blaze wrinkled her nose.

"They were both ugly! And really mean!"

"Burn was the ugliest though. I have to admit Blister diamond markings were okay. But I am _far by_ the most beautiful."

"Finally, Blaze what would the Sand Kingdom look like if you were on the throne?" Starcatcher asked.

Blaze's eyes sparkled.

"EVERYTHING WOULD BE SHINY BEAUTIFUL AND SPARKLY!" she yelled, catching everyone off guard.

"Also everyone would be happy and it would be awesome!"

"Alright. Thank you for watching Pyrrha's got Talent! Please review and/or submit O.C and O.C's questions and answers for the show!"

"WAIT I WASN'T FINISHE-"

 **Thanks for watching! Please review, and have a great day!- Celestialskyfire**


	8. I Am So Sorry

**NOTE:** Hi everyone! This is Celestialskyfire. I started this account two years ago and enjoyed writing and posting stories. However I feel it is time to move on. I love Wings Of Fire and will continue doing it but after carefully thinking I have decided to delete all my current stories, including Pyrrha's Got Talent. I am so sorry if this upsets you or disappoints you but I feel like it's time for a fresh start. I hope you all will support me in my decision but if not that's okay. Thank you so much for supporting me in the past and I hope you will love my new stories just as much as my old ones. Thank you so much.

-Celestialskyfire


End file.
